Problem (Ariana Grande song)
Problem is a song recorded by American singer Ariana Grande, featuring Australian rapper Iggy Azalea, for her second studio album My Everything. It was released on April 28, 2014. Background Following the release of Grande's debut studio album Yours Truly in September 2013, which was met with critical acclaim, Grande announced in October 2013 that she had already begun writing and working on her second studio album with previous producers from her debut album, including Harmony Samuels, Babyface, The Rascals and Tommy Brown. Grande was initially aiming at releasing the album around February 2014. In January 2014, recording sessions for the album officially began and Grande confirmed she was working with new producers Ryan Tedder, Savan Kotecha, Benny Blanco and Max Martin. It was announced on March 3, 2014 that Grande would be featured on the fifth single from Chris Brown's upcoming sixth studio album X titled "Don't Be Gone Too Long". The single was originally set for release on March 25, 2014, but it was postponed due to Brown being sent to jail awaiting trial on assault charges. Grande announced the song's delay on March 17, 2014 via Twitter, stating "My loves... so obviously some things have changed recently... So we have to delay the dbgtl countdown, some things are out of our control". That same night she held a live stream to make up for the single's delay, where she previewed four new songs from her second album. Two days later, Grande revealed that due the song's delay, she would be releasing the first single from her upcoming sophomore studio album earlier instead. "I fell in love with Iggy when I saw this video of her performing 'Work' live, and I just thought she was so original and I loved the way she pronounced her words... I thought we would make the perfect girl-power duo for 'Problem', so I'm very grateful that she did it with me." – Grande, on her collaboration with Azalea. Grande had met Azalea at the 2013 MTV Europe Music Awards where they had presented an award together, and hung out at Katy Perry's after party in Amsterdam, where they expressed interest in working together. They had originally planned for Azalea to appear on Grande's debut album in September 2013, however, it never panned out. Once Grande began working on "Problem" she thought Azalea would be the perfect fit for the track to create "the perfect girl-power duo" for the song. Azalea agreed to appear on the song and went in with producer Max Martin to write her own verse before recording it for the song. The line "one less problem without you" was inspired by an article from Cosmopolitan. Big Sean, who is featured in Grande's previous single "Right There", also appears on the song uncredited as a background vocalist in which he provides the whisper-like vocals of the chorus although he is not a featured artist. Initially while recording songs for the album, after Grande had recorded "Problem" she "fell out of love" with the song and didn't want it to appear on her second album. However, following an album listening session with her management and record label, when "Problem" came on Grande said "What the hell is wrong with me? Holy shit!", realizing her love for the song and decided to keep it for the album. Lyrically, the song is about "the feeling of being absolutely terrified to re-approach a relationship that's gone sour – but you want to more than anything." Videos Category:Songs Category:Problem Category:My Everything Category:Ariana Grande Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Pop Category:R&B Category:Soul Category:Republic Records Category:2014